Restaurants
Las Vegas offers some of the finest cuisine in the world. Many restaurants are unique, and one-of-a-kind. Some are replicas of famous restaurants around the world. It would be impossible to list all the Las Vegas restaurants here. Chain restaurants are not listed here; listed here are some of the independent restaurants of note in and around the Strip. See specific resort listings for restaurants within those resorts. *Alan Albert's - Vintage Las Vegas steak house. Classic steaks, live Maine lobster, served in a beautiful dining room rich with Las Vegas history. Across from the Monte Carlo on the Strip. *Battista's Hole-in-the-Wall, 4041 Audrie St. A Las Vegas institution, having been around since the 70's. A traditional Italian restaurant serving all your favorites. Open daily for dinner. Reservations suggested. *Casa di Amore, 2850 E Tropicana. A slice of old Vegas, where you can dine "family-style" among snapshots of old Las Vegas. full menu of steaks, salads, appetizers, pizza and more - 24 hours a day. Complimentary limo rides to and from most casino resorts. *Cathay House, 5300 Spring Mountain Road. Serves dim sum, with long lines forming out into the parking lot, since it's served all day (and night). *Chang's Hong Kong Cuisine - 4670 S Decatur Blvd. Serving Cantonese and Hong-Kong style cuisine with an emphasis on seafood dishes. Serving dim sum for lunch until 3:00 pm. *Hamada of Japan, 365 E. Flamingo Road. Authentic Japanese dining experience with excellent service. Choose to dine in a traditional tatami room or by a teppan grill. Other branches available at the Rio and Flamingo. *Hofbrauhaus, 4510 Paradise Road. Exact reproduction of the Hofbrauhaus Munchen. Imported beer and Bavarian specialties. Open daily, 11 am to 11 pm. *India Oven - Flavorful entrees and drinks with a kick. Indian beers are featured. Located at 2218 Paradise Road. *Jillian's - Downtown Las Vegas. Sports bar, concert venue, restaurant, video arcade, bowling alley and billiards room, all located in Neonopolis. Good family venue, very reasonable prices. *Koreana BBQ, 2447 E. Tropicana Blvd. A casual place whose specialty is delicious Korean barbeque dishes cooked right at your table. Open 11 a.m. to midnight. Moderate pricing. *Le Thai, Downtown Las Vegas on Fremont East across from the Emergency Arts Center. This is a delicious Thai Restaurant. The inside is really small, but they have a lovely patio out back. The menu is very simple, offering only a few items, but each is a specialty of the chef. I like the three colored curry with tofu. The website is: http://www.lethaivegas.com/Le_Thai/HOME.html. (Contributed by Amelia S on 4/1/12) *Mi Peru Grill - Suite B-314 1450 W Horizon Ridge pkwy. WWW.MIPERUGRILL.COM The restaurant have a large South American wine and beer selection, a great variety of Peruvian steak, chicken and sea food dishes.The food was exceptionally delicious. I would recommend this to anyone who is looking for something new and exciting to eat. Moderate pricing.(Contributed by JulioU, 10/19/11) *McMullen's Irish Pub, 4650 W Tropicana Avenue, Traditional pub grub, burgers, steaks, fish & chips, shepherd's pie, bangers and mash, even heart English-style breakfasts. Open daily, 24/7. *Mimmo Ferraro's, 5900 W Flamingo. Offering a unique Italian experience since 1985. Awarded the 5-star Diamond by the American Academy of Hospitality Sciences. *Montesano's, 3441 W Sahara. Serving classic Italian fare. Includes restaurant, gourmet deli, bakery and grocery. Open for lunch and dinner. *Murmaid Restaurant and Lounge - Unique locale features a large saltwater aquarium. Located in Silverton, Nevada. *Peppermill Restaurant. 2985 Las Vegas Blvd S., a long-venerated restaurant in the heart of the Strip whose menu features some 400 American favorites. Open 24 hours a day. Moderate prices. *Piero's Itlaian Cusine, 355 Convention Center Drive Las Vegas, NV 89109. Serves authentic Italian cusine. Starts off with a small portion of salad then your choice of appetizers, main course dish, and speciality desserts. Jerry Lee Lewis, The Rat Pack, and Wayne Newton, were/are common guests. (Contributed by AndreaBcit154) *Ra Sushi-Bar Restaurant - Fashion Show Mall, Serving affordable fresh sushi. Also serving Japanese dishes with Western style portions. Also features an extensive martini and cocktail menu. *Royal Thai, 3839 W Sahara Avenue #9. Serving authentic Thai dishes. All dishes cooked to order, with varying degrees of heat. Leave room for dessert. *Tamba Indian Cuisine - A complete buffet, as well as menu items such as chicken tikka masala, tandoori murg, lamb vindaloo, and other classic Indian fare. Located at the Hawaiian Marketplace. *Texas de Brazil - Hands down the best Brazilian Steakhouse in Las Vegas, located in Town Square at the South end of the Las Vegas Strip. Texas de Brazil is famous for their enormous meat selection, 50 item salad bar and their delicious desserts. Meat is sliced and served to you the way you like it at your table. Open for lunch and dinner. (Contributed by Rheinrichcit198, 12/6/2010) *Yolie's Brazilian Steakhouse, 3900 Paradise Rd. One of the city's most unique dining experiences, serving all-you-can eat grilled meats. Marinated and herb-spiced and comes with soup or salad and side dishes. Open for lunch and dinner. Category:Restaurants